Legacies
by chbot16
Summary: We all know about the Fallen angels, Lucifer rebellion, his side losing and getting kicked out of heaven. But what if it's was the one of the Arch angels that started it. What if it was Micheal that started it and blamed it all on Lucifer. With Lucifer always being just a little bit odd and not following after his brothers, of course God believed his favourite son, Micheal.


**Prologue**

 _Dark, menacing, storm clouds slowly crawl their way across the sky. Thunder rumbles in the distance. Heavy foot steeps ran violently through the deepest part of the forest. The tree leaves rattling from the rush of wind going by. Birds fleeing with angry, frightened squawks at the sudden appearance of a young woman. But none of this distract her._

 _What did though, was the burning amber sky and the dimming sun in front of her. She was losing light._

 _"Fuck!" She whispered, pushing herself faster not caring for how tired she was, she just needed to get indoors, fast. Before they came._

 _She was a mess. Her once long glossy black hair was now cover in mud and twigs, from a the falls she had taken by catching her foot on exposed roots. Her long flowing dress, that she was so proud of, now torn up from catching on branches and ripped to her knees to make it easier to run. Catching a small glimpse of her back, it was cover in what looked like blood and raven feathers? But it was all tar black._

 _"Come on" she chants to herself, trying her hardest to stay in the light. "Come on" she squeezes out, as fright takes over her. Watching as she falls behind, shit, she is no longer in the last of the sun light. The sun seemed to be going down faster. No, it was nearly gone. "No, no no no no." Her eyes getting misty. Trying so hard to keep the tears in._

 _A sudden sharp shrill above, makes her jump and lose her balance, crashing down hard onto the forest floor crying out in pain. "Fuck" slowly lifting her head up to see what caused the noice, she see a familiar small blue blur swooping down. Singing a soft bird song that drifts along with the wind. Steadily pushing herself up, she leans against a tree, watching as the small blue bird lands on her bruised shoulder._

 _She smiles gently at the small bird, that's chirping away, just to try cheer her up a little bit. Resting her head against the tree, she looks up at the now diamond sky. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath in. Bringing her knees into her chest._

 _Felling a light pressure on her knee, she open here eyes to come face to face with the small bird._

 _"They're coming for me" she whispers with a shaky voice "leave now and tell the others. They're going to come for them too. Fly as fast as you can" her voice getting stronger "You can't save me now, it's bloody too late for me. But you can still have a chance to save the others!"_

 _The bird whines in protest, it doesn't want to leave her. Tears are now streaming down her face, she knows her fate._

 _She whimpers quietly as the shadows start growling as they come towards her, shifting in to mangled looking creatures._

 _"Leave now!" She bellows at the bird making it jump, flying straight above the tree tops and looking back down at the young woman, singing a sad song._

 _Pushing herself up, to stand on her shaky legs, she leans in to the tree as far as she can. Praying for the small bird to carry out its mission, for the safety of the others. But what's the use, father won't listen to them._

 _She looks straight into the cold, black eyes of the growling creature. Taking a deep breath in, she closes her eyes and waits as they slash down with their inhuman, clawed hands._

 _The small blue bird cries out and flies off as fast as it can, leaving behind the echoes of the shattering scream._

 _ **Well, there's the start of my first story. Not a fanfiction! This use to be my script for film studies, so it's taken some time to figure out how to get it out of that style.**_

 _ **But I'm quite proud with how it's turned out!**_

 _ **I hope you guys like it as much as I do.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading xx**_


End file.
